Hogwarts' Founders' Heirs
by Superactor
Summary: The wards of Hogwarts are failing, and only the Heirs can set things right. But who are they? And why does Harry seem to know more about this than Dumbledore? Secret lineages are revealed, and the houses must be united against a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

Erik: "Hey everyone! Well, everyone who reads this, which probably won't be many. This is my first story, ever. Little snippet of information for all of you."

Riggy: "STOP WHINING YOU COWARD! NO ONE EVEN READS THIS PART ANYWAY!" Hits Erik over the head with a wok

Erik: "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!...Where did you get a wok from anyway?"

Riggy: "I always carry one with me in my back pocket, just in case you make a stupid comment." Pets wok fondly. The wok now has a huge head shaped dent in it

Erik: "…right. Well then, onto the story! Oh! And the whole thing of 'I don't own Harry Potter; all rights go to J. K. Rowling.' Yadda, yadda, yadda."

* * *

**The Hogwarts' Founder's Heirs**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter lay in his small bedroom on the second floor of Number Four Privet Drive, his body in a cold sweat as he slept. He dreamed.

* * *

_Harry was walking down a long corridor, lit by candles imbedded in the walls. The flames made his shadow dance as he walked along. He wondered where he was. He was sure he was just at the Dursley's house, so the only logical explanation was he was dreaming. It wasn't a bad dream for once, no Voldemort murdering his parents, no graveyard scene and Cedric dying, and no Dursley abuse. But still, he wondered where he was._

_The corridor had seemed to go on forever, but it looked like Harry could see a light, that wasn't candlelight, up ahead. All the sudden, the corridor ended in a huge wooden door, with a crest on it. It was hazy, and Harry couldn't make part of it out, but he could see a lion. He stopped, and looked up at the door with curiosity. It looked VERY heavy, but it was a dream, so Harry figured he would be able to open it with no problem. He was right, the door swung open at the lightest touch. A bright light met his eyes._

_Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed he seemed to be in a room with many windows, with sunlight pouring in. There were many red leather couches and a huge fireplace, with a roaring fire. In the center of the room there was a pedestal, with a scroll upon it. Harry approached it carefully. He reached out and picked up the scroll, and unrolled it. The words on the scroll seemed to glow with their own energy, and even though they seemed to be in a different language, Harry was able to read them, but you couldn't call it reading. They seemed to sing to him, and etch themselves into his very soul._

"_A time will come when the _

_Wards of Hogwarts will fall._

_A great evil will awaken,_

_And the world will be in danger._

_Only the heirs to the Founders Four_

_Will be able to set things right._

_You are heir to Gryffindor,_

_So you must lead them all, _

_From your school you must collect,_

_One who's heart is pure as snow,_

_One who's thirst for knowledge is endless,_

_One who's loyalty knows no bounds,_

_A set of twins for balance,_

_And one who has the mind for strategy._

_Gather these, and find the Heirs of_

_Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff._

_All of you will be needed to _

_Raise the wards and defeat the evil to come._

_So get going already!"_

_-Godric Gryffindor_

_Harry set the scroll down and faced the window. Through it he could see the sun setting, and see a Quidditch pitch, which seemed very familiar._

'_Oh, so I'm at Hogwarts.' He thought to himself. All of a sudden a screech filled the air. Harry quickly covered his ears, until he realized that the screech was saying his name. And it sounded strangely like-_

"_HARRY POTTER!"_

_Aunt Petunia._

"_HARRY POTTER!"_

"_BOY!"_

_That time it was Uncle Vernon._

* * *

"BOY! WAKE UP!"

Harry rolled over and slowly sat up. It was funny, normally he forgot his dreams as soon as he woke up, but the dream he just had was as vivid as if he was still having it. He could even remember the words on the scroll, down to the letter.

"BOY!"

But there was no time for this now, now that was his uncle calling him. If he wasn't downstairs and cooking breakfast in five minutes, Harry would get a beating. He half jumped/half fell out of bed, and rushed to throw his clothes on. These clothes were at least six sizes to big for him, but he put on a belt, and tightened it to the smallest notch. Even then, the pants were falling off. He rolled up the cuffs of his shirt and pants a few times, and ran down the stairs, tripping a little as he did so. He burst into the kitchen, a little out of breath, and headed for the cabinet where the pots and pans were stored.

"What took you so long BOY?" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"M'sorry." Harry muttered, as he started preparing pancakes and eggs.

"You'd better be." Petunia stated as he watched Harry pop some toast into the Toaster. "For making my precious Diddy-kins wait." She smiled fondly at Dudley, before sending Harry a glare that would make pigeons drop dead.

Harry waited until the Dursleys had finished eating before starting to speak. He had received his Hogwarts letter the night before, and needed to go to Diagon Ally.

"Um, excuse me. Uncle Vernon?" Harry meekly asked.

"Yes. What is it, BOY? You already ate yesterday, so no food today." Vernon said.

"I know, I was just wondering… if you could take me to London." Harry muttered.

"Whatever for?" snapped Petunia.

"For school." Harry whispered. The Dursleys all froze. Harry did as well, not daring to breathe.

"If you have finished your chores." Vernon said after a few minutes contemplation.

"Oh yes! I have!" Harry said, trying very hard not to smile.

"Well, okay then. I'll take you tomorrow. Now go to your room and wait." Vernon said stiffly.

Harry left without a word, fleeing before his uncle could change his mind. He ran to his room and flopped on the bed. Harry thought for a moment, then sat up and got himself some parchment, quills, and ink. He quickly started to write.

Dear Hermione,

How have you been? Summer going good? Listen, my uncle is letting me go to Diagon Ally tomorrow. Could you meet me there? I have something I'd like to discuss with you.

Hope you're well,

Harry.

He quickly wrote an almost identical one to Ron, and attached them to Hedwig's leg. He told her where to deliver the letters, gave her a treat and a pat, the Hedwig soared out of his room and off into the 6:00 am morning light. Harry sat down again, and got comfortable so as to wait for the return messages.

* * *

Erik: "So thats it so far. I know its kinda short, but its 4:30 in the morning, and I haven't slept yet."

Riggy: "THEN GO TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT!" Knocks Erik unconscious with the wok "Woops...well, thats one way to take care of things. So give us a review there love, comments, questions, guesses, criticisms? Feel free to do so. But if you don't like it, don't just tell me it sucks and be done, give me ideas on how to make it better."


	2. Chapter 2

Erik: "Wow. Second chapter already? I'm on a roll! Or REALLY bored." Dodges wok.

Riggy: "THEN GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Swings wok again.

Erik: "Okay! Okay! Oh. By the way, I've decided that this is in their fifth year."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry almost dozed off, until Hedwig came swooping through the open window. It was the next day, and she had his reply letters. Harry untied them from her leg, and eagerly read.

Dear Harry,

Hey! Good to hear from you! My summer's going good. Hope yours is too, but it's not bloody likely, what with YOUR relatives and all. Yes, I'll be able to meet you at Diagon Ally. See you there!

Ron.

P.S. What you want to talk about, it doesn't have to do with You-Know-Who, does it?

Harry smiled fondly at his letter. Ron was always able to cheer him up. Harry loved him like a brother. Harry sat back. No, he decided, his dream didn't have to do with Voldemort. It was something different than that. Not bad, not good, it just is. Hopefully, he and Hermione would be able to help understand his dream, which was still crystal clear in his head. As he pondered, he opened Hermione's letter.

Dear Harry,

My summer's going great! We just got back from a beautiful trip to Italy, and I learned a lot! I'm doing well, but I'm worried about you. Are your relatives treating you decent? Anyway, yes, I'll be able to meet you at Diagon Ally.

See you soon!

Hermione.

P.S. Is Ron coming as well? You know he would hate to be left out.

P.P.S. Happy birthday.

Wow. It was his Birthday. He had completely forgotten. He was now fifteen. With that thought, he sat up straight. He thought he heard his Uncle stomping around downstairs.

"BOY!"

Yup. That was his uncle.

"BOY! WE'RE LEAVING FOR LONDON!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Harry quickly gathered his belongings, put Hedwig in her cage, and packed his trunk. He was definitely not coming back here for the rest of the summer. He

would stay at the Leaky Cauldron. That should be easy. He carried his trunk and Hedwig's cage down the stairs.

"Not planning on coming back are you?" Aunt Petunia asked, turning her nose up at the owl.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry replied.

"Good. Now get in." Uncle Vernon barked. He had the car sitting in the driveway, ready to go. Harry put his trunk in the back and Hedwig's cage in the back seat. He climbed in the passenger seat, and shut the door.

They drove in silence. They didn't live too far from London, but there was enough time for it to get very awkward. Once they got to London, Harry had his uncle drop him off in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"What could you possibly want in this part of town?" Vernon said.

Harry ignored him. He heard his uncle mutter, "Well, suit yourself. Die for all I care." And drive off.

Harry picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. He pushed the heavy wooden doors open, and stepped inside.

The room was dark, but that was nothing new. Once his eyes adjusted, he made his way through the tables and out into the back. He pulled out his wand, and tapped the bricks. The wall opened onto Diagon Ally. Harry stepped forward and sighed, glad to be back in the Wizarding World once again.

Harry headed for his first stop, which was Gringotts. As he approached the white marble stairs, the doors flew open, and Draco Malfoy walked out. He looked at Harry, then nodded his head and continued. He appeared thoroughly confused. Harry watched him go in shock. Not only did Malfoy seem to have a human side, letting others see emotions, but he had been polite, almost nice. What was going on here?

Harry shook his head and continued on up the stairs. He was too lost in thought to notice the words on the doors change to spell, "Welcome, Heir of Gryffindor".

Once he got inside, he heard the goblins muttering to each other.

"Two heirs in one day, what good fortune!" one goblin said.

"Yes, we are indeed blessed!" the other one replied softly.

Harry recognized the second one as Griphook, the goblin who had assisted him on his first trip to Gringotts. Harry approached them slowly. They looked up as they heard his echoing footsteps, and bowed respectfully. Harry wasn't comfortable with being bowed to.

"Griphook." Harry said, his voice echoing around the hall.

Griphook looked at him in shock. Never had it happened before that a Wizard had recognized a goblin by name. Wizards normally couldn't even tell that they

had seen the goblin before. It was a great honor to be addressed by name.

"Yes, Lord Gryffindor?" Griphook replied.

"No, sorry, it's Potter. Harry Potter." Harry said, giving Griphook a weird look. "I would like to withdraw some money from my account."

"Yes, of course, but first you must set some documents in order. Would that be okay with you?" Griphook carefully asked.

"Sure, but what documents?" Harry asked, confused. He had never had to do something like this before, so why now?

"Because now that you are fifteen, you can receive your inheritance. Normally, people receive their inheritance at seventeen, but this is a special case. Please come this way, you must speak with Ragnok, the head Goblin." Griphook said.

Harry was in shock. Inheritance? Why hadn't he heard of this before? And why was he a special case? "Um, okay. Lead the way."

Harry followed Griphook around the counter to an almost completely hidden door. Griphook knocked, and a voice called "Enter."

Griphook pushed the door open and bowed. He motioned for Harry to enter the room.

"I am not allowed beyond this point, so please go ahead." Griphook said.

Harry gulped, and took a few steps forward, the door swinging shut behind him with a soft thump. His eyes took in the lovely tapestries on the walls, and the gorgeous wooden desk at which a goblin sat, obviously Ragnok, clothed in official looking garb.

"Sit, Lord Gryffindor." Ragnok said, as he gestured to a comfortable looking armchair.

Harry sat, and said, "I'm sorry, I'm not Lord Gryffindor, I'm Harry Potter. There seems to have been some mistake sir."

Ragnok smiled and said "You can call me Ragnok. And no there hasn't been a mistake. The Noble and most Ancient House of Potter is of direct lineage to The Noble and most Ancient House of Gryffindor. As you are the last of the Potters, that makes you the Heir to Gryffindor, and entitles you to all of the wealth and property that comes with the responsibility."

Harry was shocked. Again. He was Gryffindor's heir? Sure he had had that dream saying the same thing, but that was a dream, right? No matter how unordinary. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to wrap his head around the fact. Ragnok watched, smiling.

Harry sat up. It all made sense. All of the Potters had been in Gryffindor. They owned a huge chunk of land in Godric's Hollow. He pulled Gryffindor's sword from the sorting hat.

"Okay, so I'm Gryffindor's Heir. What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Please first sign here." Ragnok said, as he summoned a scroll out of thin air. He unrolled it, and pointed to a line at the bottom. Harry pulled a quill out of his bag.

"No please use this one-The official quill for signing." Ragnok said, and pulled out a phoenix feather quill.

Harry took the quill and admired it. It was a lovely color blend of red and orange. He quickly signed his name on the line. The paper glowed for a second then stopped. Ragnok pulled out an ornate looking dagger.

"I'm sorry, but to make it official, we need a drop of blood. Please hold out your thumb." Ragnok said as he polished the dagger. Harry stuck out his hand and Ragnok grasped it, quickly poking Harry's thumb. A drop of red blood welled up from the small cut, and Ragnok pressed Harry's thumb down inside a square next to Harry's signature. Where Harry's thumb touched the parchment, a shower of magical red and gold sparks erupted and engulfed Harry for a brief second. The sparks seemed to be testing his magical signature and aura. It was a warm feeling. Harry felt a moment of sadness when the sparks vanished.

Along with the sparks, the scroll disappeared, to be replaced by another. Ragnok picked it up gingerly, and unrolled it.

"This is a listing of all of the assets that being Lord Gryffindor gives you.

-The entirety of Godric's Hollow is now in your possession. People are currently living on your land, but with your permission they can go on living there.

-You now own the Potter and Gryffindor Manors. The Potter Manor is in Godric's Hollow, and is mostly destroyed, but with your permission I can give the order to have it magically rebuilt in about, say, a week.

-You now own a castle in France, a cottage in Scotland, and a great deal of land in the United States.

-You now own one fourth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-You now have five seats in the Wizengamot.

-You now have access to the Gryffindor Vaults, which of there are four.

-You now have access to the Potter vaults, which of there are two in addition to the one you have now.

-You have partial ownership for Zonko's joke shop.

-You have partial ownership for The Chudley Cannons.

-You have partial ownership for Hogsmede.

-You have partial ownership for Diagon Alley.

-You have partial ownership for Quality Quidditch Supplies.

This is the portkey to all of the new houses of residence that you own. It is also the Potter/Gryffindor family ring. All you need to do is to tell it which of your places of residence you wish to go to, and it will take you there. It also doubles as the key to all your vaults. And as an added bonus, there is a spell on it that only you can wear/use it. If anyone else tries they will catch fire. But only if there is malicious intent. And here is a list of all your new assets." Said Ragnok, handing over the list and ring.

Harry accepted the ring and the list. He was speechless.

"We have a new selection here at Gringotts," said Ragnok, not paying attention to Harry's fish imitation. "It is a bit like a muggle Credit card, and will take money from your vaults as needed. You just need to tell it how much and it will appear in this pouch, which you can attach to your belt. It's steal proof." Ragnok pulled out the card and the money pouch. "And if you ask for too much, it will disappear back into your vaults. It is also transferrable into muggle money. Would you like it? It's only for 20 galleons." Harry nodded, dumbfounded.

He handed the money over to Ragnok, and Ragnok quickly placed a few spells on the card and bag to make them work and be set to Harry's vaults.

"Why am I a special case?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because back during the time of the House of Gryffindor, the legal age of adulthood was fifteen. Since then, the government has decided that that is too young, and raised the age to seventeen. But the House of Gryffindor still chooses the Heir at fifteen." Ragnok explained as he worked.

It made sense to Harry. Ragnok set the card and bag down in front of him.

"Alright! All set! Would you like to set a goblin as your account manager?" Ragnok asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes. I would like to set Griphook as my account manager."

Ragnok was startled. Normally a wizard would ask him to pick out a trustworthy goblin. Never in his lifetime had a wizard asked for a goblin by NAME. It was a GREAT honor. Ragnok quickly called Griphook in, and explained what was happening.

Griphook was elated. This was a HUGE promotion for him. He was eternally in Harry Potter's debt.

* * *

After Harry had gotten things in order at Gringotts, he left the bank, and decided to go to Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to cool his head and think. As he was approaching he heard someone call his name.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!"

"Over here Mate!"

Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron running towards him, with the whole Weasley family in toe. Harry smiled and waved.

* * *

Erik: "I know it seems like every other story you've read, but it will be different. I hope."

Riggy: "REVIEW! DO IT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Erik: "…"

Erik: "…"

Riggy: "He's unconscious. I mean asleep." Riggy hides the wok behind her back. "I just thought you should know that Erik rewrote parts of the first two chapters. Start the story. He'll probably be awake by the end of the chapter."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting outside of Florian's, finishing up their ice cream. The rest of the Weasleys had gone to get school supplies. Ginny had refused to go. She wanted to catch up with Harry. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat and digested what Harry had just told them.

* * *

"_Harry Dear! How are you? Getting enough to eat? No of course not, look at you, you're wasting away. How dare those muggles treat you this way." Ms. Weasley chided, continuing to ramble on as she fidgeted with him._

"_Hullo, Ms. Weasley." Said Harry._

"_Oh, Dear, call me Molly." Molly said warmly._

"_Mum! Stop it, you're killing him." Ginny said, exasperated. _

"_Molly pulled away sharply, looking a little red in the face._

"_It's alright, Gin. I'm fine." Harry said. He loved Ms. Weasley like his own mother. It felt warm and comfortable when she fidgeted with him._

"_Hey, Harry-"_

"_Nice to see you-"_

"_Ol' Chap!" Fred and George said together._

"_Well, we've got some last minute school shopping to do. Everyone come along." Mr. Weasley said._

"_Would it be okay if we have some Ice Cream first? We'll catch up to you." Harry asked._

"_Hmm, well alright. But don't be too long, we'll be in Flourish & Blotts if you need us. Come along, Ginny. Give me some of your money, and we'll pick up your books for you." Ms. Weasley said. Harry handed over a rough guesstimate of how much they would cost._

"_But MUM! I want to stay for Ice Cream too!" Complained Ginny._

"_It's alright Ms. Weasley. She can stay." Hermione said._

"_Well, okay. Catch up to us later." Mr. Weasley said, and he, Ms. Weasley, and the twins left._

"_Harry, are you okay? You look pale. Did something happen?" Hermione asked worriedly._

"_Yeah, actually. Something did." Harry said. He motioned for them to lean in, and they did._

"_Apparently, I'm the Heir of Gryffindor." Harry whispered._

"_WHAT?!" yelled Ron._

"_Shhh!" everyone else commanded._

_Harry preceded to tell them in hushed tones, everything that had happened to him, starting with his dream. And he showed them the list and ring._

* * *

"Wow, Harry. I- I-, Gryffindor's Heir? Are you sure? I've read about it in the library, it's a HUGE responsibility! But don't you have to be seventeen? Oh, but Gryffindor was before the Of Age Change." Hermione rambled, amazed.

"The Of A- what?" Ron asked.

"Oh, honestly Ron, do you EVER pay attention in History of Magic?" Hermione scoffed.

Ron ignored Hermione's comment and turned to face Harry. "Wow, Mate. That's…" Ron said. Then he grinned. "Could you imagine the Slytherins' faces when they found out that you socially outrank all of them?"

"But they're not going to find out, are they?" Harry demanded.

"No, of course not. That would be stupid of us." Ginny said. She was looking at his list of assets. "Oh, Harry! You own part of Zonko's? Could you get me an account there? I'm running out ofHiccough Sweets."

"You can have it if you want. I don't want it. I was also going to give my part of my portion of the Chudley Cannons and Quality Quidditch Supplies to Ron. And I know Hermione wouldn't mind owning the Gryffindor/Potter library. I'm not going to have much use for it. I was also thinking of giving one of my vaults to the Weasleys. Heaven knows you deserve it." Harry said. And then there was an explosion. Not literally. They all started talking at once.

"NO WAY! Harry, you would really do that for me? Just thinking of everything I could learn…"

"SERIOUSLY?! That would be awesome, mate. I could get a new broom, and have a say in the Chudley Cannons decisions…"

"WOW! Thanks so much! Think of all the pranks I could pull…"

Harry grinned at his friends reactions. He was glad he could do something to make them happy. Now he just had to convince Mr. and Ms. Weasley to take the vault.

"I'm glad you guys like it. We should probably go find Mr. and Ms. Weasley, and head to Gringotts." Harry said. He stood up and put a tip on the table. They all gathered their stuff and headed to Flourish & Blotts.

Once inside, they saw Mr. and Ms. Weasley finishing up their purchases at the counter.

"Hey, Mum. Could we go to Gringotts?" Ginny asked.

"We already went there. Why would we need to go there again?" Molly fussed.

"Not me, Harry wants to go there." Ginny pouted.

"Well, alright. Come along!" Ms. Weasley said. They all headed for Gringotts.

* * *

They were inside the High Goblin's Office. Mr. and Ms. Weasley were arguing again.

"Ms. Weasley, please sign here. Mr. Weasley, you too."

"AND ANOTHER THING- What? Oh, yes. Certainly." Ms. Weasley said, and signed without looking at it.

"Now that settles the paperwork. The vault is now in the Weasley's possession." Ragnok said, and started to roll up the scroll.

"Wait, what? What did we accept? Let me see that." Mr. Weasley said, and took the scroll from Ragnok. Ms. Weasley read over his shoulder.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Harry we CANNOT accept this. It is too much, and too valuable."

"Too late! You already signed for it!" Ginny said triumphantly.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for tricking you, but there was no way I was going to be able to get you guys to accept it." Harry explained, trying to appease them. "Besides, I'm just paying you back for the hospitality you've shown me. You treated me like family, when no one else would. They either treated me like dirt, or like an idol. Please, PLEASE, just let me do something kind for you. You deserve this and much more. Besides, if you don't take it, I'll never use it. I don't need it. Please take it."

Ms. Weasley wiped her eyes and nodded.

Ragnok looked around the room, nodded, and then rang a bell. Griphook came in.

"Please take these people to their vaults." Ragnok commanded.

"Yes, sir."

Griphook led them out of the office and through the doors, to the cart system. He stopped in front of the carts. There were two of them, and another goblin was sitting in the driver's seat of the second one.

"Mr. and Ms. Weasley, would you be so kind as to get into the second cart. Here is your key." Griphook said, and handed over the key, ushering them, and the Twins into the second cart. The cart took off down the track.

"Now, would the rest of you please get into this cart?" Said Griphook.

"Why did the other's geeeeeeeeee-" Hermione said as the cart took off.

* * *

Riggy: "Well, that seemed to take forever."

Erik: "Good Morning!"

Riggy: "You mean good night."

Erik: "Sure. Whatever. REVIEW!"


End file.
